Broken, Healed, and Shattered
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Sequel to Metal Hearts! That's all I can say! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with the sequel! This will be way more dramatic than Metal Hearts just to warn y'all. And I played with Narnian Fairy's title suggestion a bit and got this. So if you think you're ready for more Avalon ,Max, Amanda, Charlie, and of course, Atom, let's get this thing rolling! I am rocking out to Rascal Flatts as I'm typing this!**

Broken, Healed, and Shattered Chapter One

"Avalon, what are you doing here? You should be at the fight." Max asked still staring at me in disbelief.

"Now this is just sad, I have been gone for almost a month, and you don't even say hi when try to come here and surprise you." I teased playfully.

"Alright, I have to admit I'm glad you're here. But seriously, what are you doing here?" At least, I got Max smiling.

"Well, I thought about everything that had gone down in the past few weeks, and I realized that I couldn't live life like this. Life without my best friend." I told him.

"What about your mom?" He asked, yet another question. Geesh.

"I think we could answer that one." Amanda said, coming out of the shadows along with Charlie.

"We talked for a while and worked out a deal. Avalon stays with Amanda during the school year then for the summer she's all ours." Charlie explained. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Cool." Max simply replied. Is he for real?

"Well kid, is there something you wanted to tell Avalon?" Charlie asks him, hinting something. Ugh, the male population is a complete mystery.

"Shut up." Max said through gritted teeth, turning to face his dad.

Oh, I get where this is going. I think I'm going to help him out with this one *insert mischievous grin*

So I quickly turned Max around and kissed him. Yep, that's right. I kissed my best friend. And he kissed back.

Both of our guardians laughed. Me and Max were now smiling at each other, are hands laced together.

"Oh you guys can go now." Max said, matter of factly.

"Oh I see how it is. Well, let's let the love birds have fun." Charlie chuckled, walking away with my mom.

It was a long day, but hey, I got a boyfriend didn't I.

**Wow, this was the fluffiest chapter in the Metal Hearts saga so far. Well, I gotta go so please review! I know it's a sucky beginning but give it time! Bye y'allz! Much love! Review!**

**~ Alexandria**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken, Healed, and Shattered Chapter Two

**I'm back! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait I've been crazy busy with school, band, and other stuff. This chapter is going to be crazy mysterious thanks to an inspirational idea by someone I have mentioned before (you know who you are). This chapter is in the point of view of someone we have not mentioned in this saga before. *Smoke and fog engulf me, the fog and smoke clear and I disappear***

Unknown's POV

I looked in disgust at the laughing couple on the other side of the park. The brunette squealed, running away from her boyfriend who had her in hot pursuit. As the couple run past me, laughing like annoying idiots, the guy caught my eye. He was kinda cute. This should make my job even sweeter. We have the guy my father was looking for, we just don't need the girl. How do I tear apart best friends who are inseparable? I make the guy fall for me. Easy enough. Sighing in happiness, I got up off of the bench and began to walk back to my house.

As I stepped into the house, I was greeted with my dog Rocco and the sound of clanging metal. Well I guess Dad's home.

"Kara? Is that you?" My father yelled from his workspace.

"Yeah Dad!" I yelled as I began took walk to his robot building "lair"

I looked at the walls that led to the workroom. The walls were plastered with all of the articles about my dad. They said things like: "Tak Mashido Does It Again!" and "Zeus, Mashido, Lenkova: Dynamic Team"

The most recent one was way more beaten and worn looking. It read: "Atom and the Kenton Team Defeat Mashido Once And For All"

A sudden rage filled me and I knew that there was no turning back. The Kentons will  go down. Starting with Avalon Kendall.

**Oooh! Snap! Things are about to go DOWN! Review and tell me who you're rooting for in this fight. Well I gotta go watch Real Steel so peace out Girl Scouts! Much love!  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

Broken, Healed, and Shattered Chapter Three

**Yeah yeah I know.. It's been forever.. I have been crazy busy with school, marching band, keeping up my grades and all of that lovely normal school dramatics. I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned you or anything it's just been rough lately so I apologize for somewhat failing in my duty as a faithful writer to you guys. I just feel awful about that so I decided to get myself back in the game (much like our pal Charlie Kenton). I am currently watching Real Steel and I got some inspiration so I figured "Hey I finished my homework and I'm drinking my tea.. How about an update?" So without further ado I give you the next installment of B,H,and S.. **

**-Little Miss Purple**

Avalon laughed with her boyfriend as we entered Amanda's house. She supposed it was her house as well now, since she lived with her mother now. Charlie and Max were in town for a few days to hang out before Max had to go back to his Aunt Debra's for the school year. Then it would just be video calls and seeing each other on break until the summer. "Hey guys we're back!" She announced as they headed upstairs. The truth was Avalon secretly hoped that Amanda had forgotten about her daughter's commitment to her training for at least an hour every day. It's not that she didn't want to train it was just that she felt like she a needed a free day. Once they got upstairs, the two of them headed over to her room, figuring that Charlie and Amanda were in the workshop or office.

"I can't believe this the last time I get to see you for the next 9 months. " Max remarked as the two of them laid on Avalon's bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the music that played through the speakers she had set up around her room, to have that pseudo- surround sound feel. The young girl sighed, closing her eyes listening to the sound of Max's heartbeat as her head rested on his chest.

"Yeah I mean we'll video chat every week but it still won't be the same as being with you in person. I'll miss you like crazy." The brunette told him, looking up into the endless pool of blue in her boyfriend's eyes. She didn't want this summer to end. Especially since she would be going to a new school, where most kids spent their summers at the pool or at amusement parks. So when she was asked about what she had did all summer, telling the class that she spent her summers sleeping on a shelf and robot boxing with two guys didn't seem like the best way to make new friends.

The two were interrupted by a familiar dark-haired ex-MMA fighter peeping their head into the room. "Hey Av, ready for some training?" Amanda asked her daughter.

Sighing, Avalon nodded, realizing that she couldn't talk her way out of this one and began getting ready to do some sparring.

_That Monday.._

Avalon checked her schedule as she walked into her first period for the day, History. One of her least favorite subjects. She took a seat towards the back, hoping to blend in. She really didn't want her teacher to be one of those teachers that insist that the new kid stood up in the front of the class to talk about themselves. Avalon looked up from the book she was reading, hearing someone sit down into the seat next to her. She looked up to at least who had been brave enough to sit down next to her. It was a kind of tall Asian girl with long dark hair that was unbelievably straight. The girl gave Avalon a sickly sweet smile as she stuck out her hand to shake. "My name's Kara. Kara Mashido."

One thought crossed through Avalon's mind at that moment: Oh crap…

**Ahh.. It feels good to leave it at a cliffhanger!**

**But I didn't even intend for Avalon to meet Kara in this chapter… I just kept writing and I came up with more and more ideas and I thought about how I was going to get Max involved with the whole Avalon vs. Kara thing so I think I got it down now. My goal is to get some of you guys to end up liking Kara when all of the drama starts to get more intense between Max being torn between a girl he thinks he's in love with and this girl that seems to make Avalon seem like a horrible girlfriend that neglects him and doesn't value their relationship. So that's just the direction I'm hoping to take this story. Oh and as always leave your comments and thoughts about the story in a review.. It helps me make better updates for all of you!**

**Until next time my readers!**


End file.
